Jogo Amistoso
by Midori Matsu
Summary: Voltando com mais uma do Jogo de Palavras. Dois seres bem simpáticos participando do jogo. - Garland e OC -


Bem, cá estou eu com mais uma fic do Jogo de palavras... Me viciei nisso, como imaginava XD

Qualquer coisa, culpem a Ana! 8D

Não tenho muito o que dizer aqui... Só uma coisa que esqueci de por na anterior (LOL). Desculpem minha sumida daqui... Mas eu estava passando por momentos complicados... Mas agora eu voltei e, enquanto ainda estou terminando de arrumar uns detalhes de uma fic, além de provavelmente continuar colocando mais algumas dessa do Jogo, só pra não ficar parada, vou logo presenteá-los com fic curtas, que antecederão a principal.

Espero poder diverti-los nesses meio tempo o/

Sem mais delongas, ao Jogo! 8D

----------

Perguntas - negrito  
Garland - normal  
Usagi - itálico

**Nome**

Garland Siebald

_Usagi Aisaka_

**Idade**

17 anos

_17 anos também_

Você tem 17 anos?! Isso é uma brincadeira, né?

_Não, não é! Por quê?!_

Eu juto que te daria 14 anos... 15 no máximo.

_Isso é BOM para MIM! Porque, quando formos mais velhos e você tiver problemas na coluna, eu ainda estarei saltitando!_

...

"**Por que a autora dessa boga insiste pra EU fazer essas perguntas?" Err... Beyblade?**

Um grande esporte que eu pretendo crescer.

Um jogo maravilhoso e divertido!!

**Fera bit?**

Appolon.

_O magnífico arco-íris vivo, Arcueid!_

**Sonho?**

Me tornar um profissional no beyblade.

_Encontrar o homem dos meus sonhos! -sorriso e fica vermelhinha._

Te desejo boa sorte.

_...Isso foi alguma indireta?_

Claro que não!!

**Hobbies**

Acha que eu não sou boa o suficiente pra qualquer homem?!

Eu não disse isso!!! Se acalme!!

**RESPONDAM!!!**

_AH! Desculpe! _- falaram em uníssono.

Gosto de treinar.

_Cozinhar! Adoro ver o prazer que os outros sentem ao comerem algo que eu fiz!!_

Nunca comi nada que você tenha feito, Usagi.

_Jura?! Quando acabarmos isso aqui eu faço algo que você quiser!_

"**WTF?! Como eles começaram a se entenderem do nada?" Algo que lhe irrite?**

Ver que não estou sendo um bom amigo.

_Quando faço coisas idiotas por causa da vergonha ou do nervosismo..._

...Coisas... Idiotas?

_Sim! E nem me pergunte o que poderia ser! Davontadedemorrerquandoeucomeçoafazeressascoisasvergonhosas!!_

Mi-minha nossa! Respire!!

**.........................Er... Uma... Digo... Algo que te deixe feliz?**

Quando vejo que estou amadurecendo.

_Cantar em um Karaokê!_

...-olha a garota com uma ligeira surpresa e curiosidade.

_Que foi?_

Não imaginei que você gostasse dessas coisas...

_Nyaah, por quê? É tão bom! Principalmente se tiver muita gente! Quando isso acabar a gente vai chamar a galera e vai cantar em um que tem aqui perto!_

Nós vamos...?

_Sim, nós vamos!!_

**Um defeito**.

Desatenção.

_Crises retardadas..._ -gota.

... -entrevistadora e Garland a olham com surpresa.

_PASSEM PRA PRÓXIMA!!!_ -vermelha.

**Uma qualidade.**

Persistência.

_Otimismo, eu acho._

**Alguém especial?**

Brooklyn

**Brooklyn?!**

Que foi? Ele é meu melhor amigo!

**O fato dele ser perturbado mentalmente não influência em anda?**

Ele não é perturbado mentalmente! E isso já passou faz tempo!

_Perturbado mentalmente? Mas o Brooklyn é tão gentil... -não conseguindo acreditar no rumo da conversa._

Usagi, só responda para podermos continuar isso.

_Ceeerto! Minha irmãzinha, Cristal!!_

**Algum medo.**

De perder meus amigos.

_Idem._

**Usagi para Garland**

Uma garota alegre e simpática que joga beyblade muito bem.

_Nyaain! Obrigada!! 83_

**Garland para Garland**

Sou forte no beyblade, mas preciso crescer mais como pessoa.

_Nossa, você é tão humilde que qualquer um se sentiria humilhado._

Er... Obrigado (?)

**Garland para Usagi**

_É um rapaz simpático e muito legal! Queria saber o que ele usa no cabelo pra ficar tão bonito... -suspiro._

"Será que seu eu falar que mal cuido do meu cabelo ela terá uma crise?" -pensou com riscos azuis no rosto.

**Usagi para Usagi**

_Sou uma garota normal, mas precisava aprender a controlar meu nervosismo._

Penso por esse lado: poderia ser pior.

_Isso não é um bom consolo..._

Ah, desculpe-me então...

**Cor.**

Amarelo.

_Lilás._

**Ok, agora as últimas. Uma frase de Garland para Usagi.**

Poderia esquecer o Karaokê e só fazer um prato que eu pedir?

_Sinceramente, não. Eu preciso te ouvir cantando!_ -sorriso retardado super alargado.

...-gota.

**Uma frase de Usagi para Garland.**

_Eu cabelo é lindo, sabia? Sempre me perguntei como você ficaria com ele solto._

Sério? Obrigado.

_Por nada! Posso mexer no seu cabelo?_

Er... Podemos ver isso depois do karaokê?

Enquanto os dois vão embora discutindo sobre o caso, a entrevistadora continua se perguntando infinitamente quanto tempo mais teria que trabalhar fazendo essas entrevistas...

* * *

Ihuu!! Segunda fic do desafio da Ana!  
Não sei se ficou legal, mas eu me diverti escrevendo isso xD

Mas admito que, estranhamente, interpretar o Garland foi fácil e difícil ao mesmo tempo LOL  
Bem, espero que agrade a todos! E esperem por mais alguns desses! 8DD (viciada)

Qualquer coisa, apedrejem a Ana. Ela que me viciou o/


End file.
